


Casting Off the Chains

by LasEstrellasdelPurgatorio



Category: Nanbaka
Genre: Alternate Universe - Realistic, Angst, Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rehabilitation, The Self-Indulgent "Hajime Adopts Jyugo AU"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LasEstrellasdelPurgatorio/pseuds/LasEstrellasdelPurgatorio
Summary: Hajime Sugoroku has recently adopted a newly released inmate who seems to be completely inept at being alive.Time will tell which one is the bigger idiot.
Relationships: Jyuugo & Kuu, Jyuugo & Nico & Rock & Uno (Nanbaka), Jyuugo & Sugoroku Hajime, Jyuugo & Sugoroku Hitoshi
Comments: 56
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've wanted to write for a while now, so please enjoy! I am not caught up in the manga, so quite a bit of the backstory will be original, but even so, I hope this is a nice read!

Warm.

The sun is so warm today, it’s sending a nice sensation all throughout his skin, right through his clothes and straight to his feet.

It’s…nice.

“Keep it moving, fifteen.”

Oh yeah, the guard.

Starting up his walk again, Jyugo half listens to his attempts to lecture him as they walk out the entrance.

“You’ve been given another chance,” he starts, “You’re still young, you have plenty of chances to turn your life around and live like a respectable man.”

He’s starting to realize why he always ran off before he got released.

“But it’s up to you whether or not it works out. No one can just fix your life for you.”

Sighing, Jyugo replies, “I got it, I got it. I’ll play nice, _sir_.”

“This isn’t a joke,” the man scolds, “Do you know how many inmates just end up back here after they get released? Because they can’t make it in the real world? You have a chance to fix yourself, don’t screw it up.”

Once they reach the parking lot, the guard undoes the handcuffs Jyugo was nice enough to leave on and tells him, “You’re to report you have arrived successfully at the agreed location at 5:00 p.m. tonight or have your guardian call us if it’s not possible; do you understand?”

“Yeah, yeah,” he agrees, stretching his arms, “I’ll let him know.”

“Then I wish you the best of luck.” And with that, the guard departs back into the prison gates.

And Jyugo’s alone.

Alone to feel the sun.

Alone to hear a bird chirping.

Alone to see the sky.

_~~Alone to miss them.~~ _

He’s free.

_HONK!_

Jumping up, snapping out of his thoughts, he turns to the car he was led to.

 _Oh yeah,_ Jyugo thinks to himself, _Forgot about him._

Looking into the scarred eyes of the annoyed-looking bald man in the car, Jyugo lifts his hands and shakes his head slightly in a gesture of “What?”

“Get in the car,” the man orders, sounding like he’s talking to an idiot.

Jyugo has half a mind to flip him off and walk away.

_It’d be funny._

…Nah.

He just got out, it’d be kinda embarrassing to walk right back in after two minutes.

Plus he doesn’t really have anywhere else to go.

Sliding in, he buckles in and proceeds to recline while Mr. Sourpuss starts the ignition.

“So,” he says, “Where exactly are we headed?”

“Really?” Baldy says, aggravated, “Where do you _think_ we’re going?”

“…”

“Oh my, fucking-We’re going to my house. How do you think adoption works?”

“…You call the number on the sign and you pick up trash?”

Pinching his nose, the man mutters swears to himself before he grits out, “That. Is for highways. Not people.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Silence falls once the car gets moving, the awkward but trying to look cool kind.

Normally, he’d be fine with it, but he does have a question.

“Why are you doing this?” He asks after about thirty minutes.

“Don’t worry about it,” Baldy dismisses, “Just focus on not causing me any trouble while you’re here.”

A little aggravated, Jyugo tries again, “I don’t even know you. And you’re just offering me somewhere to stay? Kinda suspicious, man.”

“Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth, brat.”

“How do I know you’re not some sort of…sex…drug…slave…puppy mill trafficker?”

Raising an eyebrow, the driver asks, “Do you even know what any of those things are?”

“Uhhh…I heard guys talking about that stuff?

“Wow.” The man says in disbelief, “And they just left you in jail with adults?” Sighing, he adds, “What is this world coming to?”

Blinking, Jyugo turns to look directly at the man, a look of intrigue on his face.

“Look,” the man says as they reach a red light, “Just keep your head down, don’t start any trouble and when you’re eighteen, you can do whatever the fuck you want. Deal?”

“What if I want to leave now?” Jyugo challenges, more out of curiosity than rebellion.

“Then you go back to jail or whatever the court decides. Obviously.”

That wouldn’t have been a problem a while ago.

He wouldn’t have really cared.

But…

_“This can’t keep going on.”_

_“You guys need more than this.”_

_“There’s still a chance for you.”_

_“Just be good. Okay? Let’s just start over.”_

Now he does.

“Whatever, dude.” Is what he settles on.

“You can just say my name, y’know.”

“Duh, obviously.”

…

Flustered, he asks, “…What was your name again?”

Annnnnnnd, Baldy’s smashing his head into the car horn.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Once they pull up to the Sugoroku residence, Hajime (as he explained, loudly, Jyugo’s ears are still ringing) goes to the open the door. Before he can, it’s swung open by a…lady?

“Welcome home!” She chirps, “And welcome to our family, Mr. Jyugo!”

_Lady._

_That…is a girl._

_Female._

_She smells good, her hair is so shiny, she has pretty skin, why is she looking at me like that?_

“Umm…are you alright?” She asks, looking nervous.

_Why is she- Oh shit! I’ve just been staring at her! Say something, idiot! Uno was wrong, you can TOTALLY talk to girls!_

“Hey.” He eventually gets out, smirking.

“Hello!” She says again, “And welcome!”

“Glad to be here,” he tries to play smoothly, “And you are?”

“He’s my brother,” Hajime butts in.

“…Huh?”

“This is my little brother, Hitoshi.” He expands, in a jaded tone.

“I’m your new uncle!” Hitoshi squeals.

“AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

After recovering from shock and checking in with the cops, he was escorted to a room that’s been designated as “his.”

It’s big. Lots of space. Bed is soft. Big window.

He can see out through it.

Can he-

_Click._

_Push._

He can lift it up.

He can leave.

…He won’t.

Closing it back up, he sighs.

Well, he did promise.

Flopping onto the bed, he gets lost in his thoughts for a bit.

They’re quiet.

Quiet’s better than scary.

_Crck._

“Mrrow?”

Hm?

Sitting up just as he feels something hop up onto the bed with him, he locks eyes with…

“A cat?”

“Mrrow.” The smaller mammal confirms.

Black and fluffy, the cat he’s staring at his bright green eyes with a scar over one, not unlike the house’s owner. Dangling from a collar around it’s neck is a nametag, which he’d look at if the fluffball would stop nuzzling him.

“Heh! That tickles, stop!”

“Mrrow,” the cat denies, trotting onto his shoulders to snuggle from behind his neck.

“Mr. Jyugo!” He hears Hitoshi call out, “Din-Oh.” The man stops, noticing the feline on his shoulders, “I see you met Kuu.”

“Kuu?” He repeats, finally managing to get a grip on the furry beast and lifting it by the shoulders to look it in the eyes, “Is that your name?”

“Mrroww!”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“So Mr. Jyugo,” Hitoshi starts in the middle of dinner, “How does it feel to be out of prison?”

Shrugging, he hopes, “I dunno,” will suffice for an answer.

“Oh…” Hitoshi hums awkwardly, “Alright, um…Big Brother!” He says as he turns to Hajime, “How’s your day been going?”

“Fine,” Hajime says bluntly, not looking up from his plate as he eats.

“…”

“Mrow,” Kuu mumbles, in a way that makes it seem as though he pities them for their awkwardness from where he reclines on Jyugo’s head.

“…”

At least the food’s good.

Hm. Cats and food. He’s living Rock’s dream.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Since it’s his first night here, apparently that means he gets the first shower and damn, this place is clean; no blood stains or cracks in the wall, shiny stuff, big shower and a fancy tub. Nice.

Washing off is easy, and the shampoo Hitoshi gave him smells funny, kinda like mint or something?

They must really have cash here.

Regarding the tub, he doesn’t think he can just ask Hajime or Hitoshi to hold him up, because… well, they just met and they probably wouldn’t believe him if he said he would drown.

In the back of his mind, he hears the taunting engraved into his brain.

You know what? Screw it! He can do this, he can take a bath without someone holding him up! Everyone else can just suck it!

…

“Mr. Jyugo!” Hitoshi greets when he exits the bathroom, “You didn’t want to take some time and soak in the tub?”

“…No.”

He’ll try it later.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

After Hajime declares “Light’s out,” he heads back to his ce-room and starts stripping down, pausing when he reaches the choker on his neck. It’s getting kinda beat up, a little threadbare, like the ones on his wrists and ankles.

He’s not taking them off, of course.

_~~He can’t.~~_

Settling under the covers and turning the lights off, he hears the door crack open again.

“Mrrow.”

“Kuu?” He says groggily as he sits up, rubbing his eyes, “Wassup?”

“Mrrow,” the cat says dismissively as he leaps onto the bed.

“Do you…wanna sleep in here?”

“Mrrow,” the cat confirms as he pads over to the head of the bed and curls up next to him.

“Alright,” he accepts, “As long as you don’t make any weird noises in your sleep.”

“Mrrow?”

“Yeah, I used to have a really cuddly cellmate, and he laughed in his sleep, like really loud. And when he didn’t, he’d try staying up all night talking about stupid stuff no one cares about! No one gives a shit about your D*. St*ne theories, Nico!”

“Mrrow.”

“Yeah! It was annoying!”

_~~He loved it.~~ _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_“Try the next one.”_

_“Scalpel.”_

_“Oooh, that’s an interesting sound.”_

_“My, he really is showing promise, isn’t he?”_

_“Good.”_

**_“Fifteen.”_ **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Shooting up, one hand clamped over his mouth as he tries to get control of his breathing, Jyugo tries to get a grip on his surroundings.

“You okay, buddy?”

Uno’s in front of him, resting on his haunches, a hand placed on Jyugo’s knee.

“Y…Yeah…” he says back, “I’m fine.”

“That’s a load of shit,” Rock says as he makes his way over, putting a hand on Jyugo’s head, “Don’t try and act tough, we got your back.”

“Yeah!” Nico pipes in, hugging Jyugo from behind, “Our friendship will cast a mighty ray of light that will obliterate all evil nightmares sent to distract us by the demon king, Jyugo-kun!”

Smiling fondly at their antics, the fear just seems to melt away.

“Mrrow?”

What? Is there a cat in the cel-Oh.

Looking down to see Kuu pawing at his chest in worry, Jyugo realizes he’s at Hajime’s place.

Looking back up, the boys are gone.

Flopping back down, Kuu hissing in protest, Jyugo sighs.

Looks like he’s not getting any sleep tonight.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_“Big brother? Can I ask you something?”_

_“Like I could stop you.”_

_“Hmph.”_

_Sigh…“Go on.”_

_“…Why did you adopt Mr. Jyugo?”_

_“You said you were fine with it.”_

_“I am! I’m really excited, but you never told me why you wanted to do this.”_

_“…Don’t worry about it.”_

_“But-”_

_“Everything is fine, no use in getting yourself worked up.”_

_“…Fine.”_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kuu is pretty quiet when he sleeps.

When he met the guys, he thought he’d never have a decent night’s sleep again, what with all the snoring, teeth grinding and sleep laughing.

The one good thing about getting released after everyone else is that he got a quiet cell all to himself at night.

Now he has a room to himself.

It’s quiet.

It’s nice.

It’s lonely.

He’s alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When all you have is a cat and your lack of wits, entertaining yourself can get a little strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait, October was a very busy month for me! Hopefully I will be able to post more frequently from now on.

Hajime gets up early.

Jyugo can hear him moving throughout the house, footsteps are too heavy to be Hitoshi’s. A quick glance to the clock on the desk next to the bed says it’s a little before six. Well, at least he can track his all-nighters now.

It’s something to do.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hitoshi gets up around two hours later. Well, Hajime gets him up.

_“You’re gonna be late, move your ass.”_

_“Mmmm…no…”_

_“So help me, I will drag you to work by your hair if you aren’t up in the next ten minutes.”_

_Yikes._

Hearing the thumping of feet hitting the ground and the soft pitter-patter of Hitoshi’s footsteps, it seems like Hajime’s threats worked. Course, if some huge gorilla was threatening to pull him by his hair, Jyugo doesn’t think he’d really do anything different. He’ll just play it safe and get up without a problem at wake-up call.

…Wait.

When’s wake-up call?

…Shit. He knew he forgot something.

Alright, just wait until you get called and everything’ll be alright.

Should be any minute now.

…

Any minute now.

…

C’mon, he has stuff to do.

…

Well not really, but you get the point.

…

Hajime.

…

Hitoshi.

…

Your cat’s in here, he’s gonna nap all day and mess with stuff all night if you don’t hurry up.

…

Uggggggghhhhhhh.

 _“Big brother?”_ He hears Hitoshi saying, _“Is Mr. Jyugo still asleep?”_

 _No,_ Jyugo thinks to himself, _You assholes just have a REALLY late wake-up call! …I’m sorry Hitoshi, you’re not an asshole, that was uncalled for._

 _“I’ll check on him.”_ He hears Hajime say in response.

That’s all the warning he has before the door’s swung open, Hajime walking in without a care.

“You could’ve just knocked,” Jyugo spits as he sits up, the motion waking up Kuu.

“My house,” Hajime shoots back, looking over at Kuu stretching, “So that’s where you went.”

“Mrrow,” Kuu says back.

“Alright, well come down soon,” And with that, the older man takes his leave.

Wait…was that a choice?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Good morning!” Hitoshi greets with a sleepy smile as Jyugo makes his way down the steps.

“Hey,” he says back as his feet hit the floor while Hitoshi slips his shoes on, “Headed out?”

“Mmhmm!” The older confirms with a nod, “My shift starts soon, so I’ve got to get moving or Mr. Yozakura will be mad!”

“Just tell him to get that stick out of his ass,” Hajime mutters as he puts on his shoes.

“Big brother!” Hitoshi scolds, “That is inappropriate and quite a bit hypocritical, considering how you criticize other people about _their_ work ethic!”

“Yeah, but I’m not an asshole.”

_Debatable._

“I’m sorry we couldn’t stay and spend time with you today,” Hitoshi apologizes as he slips his boots on, “But we just got a new worker and he needs a little help with his baths.”

“…Okaaaaaaaay,” Jyugo finally says. _Wait, what does he do?_

“We’ll be back around 5:00,” Hajime says as he finishes putting on his hat, “Don’t do anything stupid.”

“Big brother!” Hitoshi turns on him, “Be nice!” Turning back to Jyugo he says, “Breakfast is on the table, Kuu has food in his bowl and have a nice day!” He finishes, scurrying out the door.

“’Kay.” Jyugo settles on calling out. Noticing Hajime staring at him he asks with an eyebrow raised, “Something on my face?”

“…Stay out of trouble.” Is all he gets back before Hajime exits the house, shutting the door behind him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

So he’s alone.

Well, Kuu’s here.

~~Those psychos aren’t.~~

~~The guys aren’t.~~

Blinking, getting his head together, he takes a breath before heading to the dining ha-room.

Regarding the spread assembled into a smiley face, he encounters a problem.

_When is breakfast?_

He’s _really_ gotta start asking about the schedule around here.

 _Okay,_ he thinks to himself, _Hitoshi laid it out, and he probably doesn’t want it to go bad, so maybe I need to eat it now? Or did I wait too long and time’s up? Is it too early?_

“Hey, Kuu?” He asks, hoping to get an answer from the feline.

The one eating out of his bowl without a care in the world.

…Well, there’s his answer.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

After finishing his food and cleaning the plate like Kuu directed (only dropping it six times, thank goodness it’s plastic, and he only mixed up the washing stuff with honey once), he tries to figure out what he’s supposed to do now.

“Don’t do anything stupid,” doesn’t really narrow ~~(expand)~~ his options to anything specific.

Walking through the house doesn’t give him any ideas, and Kuu’s not really helping but he appreciates the nuzzles.

“Okay,” he says into the empty void of Hajime’s house, “I’m bored.”

For once, he doesn’t hear someone yell, “Whattaya want me to do about it?!” back at him.

So, that’s a plus.

Still bored.

As nothing in the entire house managed to entertain him and he still has no idea what the schedule’s like here, he’s forced to take matters into his own hands.

Walking into his room, he approaches the window with caution.

Hajime said he couldn’t just leave whenever he wants.

_Click._

He didn’t say anything about going out and coming back.

_Fsshhhh._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Walking down the street, Kuu trailing behind him, Jyugo’s surprised to see no one else out and about.

 _I guess everyone has jobs?_ He thinks to himself.

Well, that just makes it easier to memorize the places around him so he won’t have that much trouble getting back to Hajime’s place.

Continuing his stroll, he passes a convenience store. Next to it, it looks like some kind of…thing with a satellite dish. The real centerpiece is the loud voice coming from the inside going on about who knows what.

Well, whoever it is seems like they’re having fun, so it’s probably not hurting anyone.

Further down is a gym he thinks where there is also a lot of yelling. Well, more like screeching. Angry screeching. Like a monkey. Angry monkey screeching. Most of it directed at the drug store next door.

Someone has problems.

Outside one of those weird complexes with different businesses in it is a weird guy decked out in makeup and feathers criticizing someone about how they’re moving a piano.

Nosy.

At one point he has to pull Kuu away from fighting with a group of dogs being walked by a guy with an eyepatch and a haori. Ignoring the curious look the guy gives him, he hastily apologizes and runs off with Kuu held tightly in his arms.

Someone needs to mind his own business.

After scolding the cat (well he tried to, little bastard didn’t care (Is that what it feels like to talk to him?)), Jyugo refuses to let him down for the rest of the walk, not that it seemed to bother the furball that much, what with all the nuzzling.

It’s impossible to stay mad at this thing.

And the little shit knows it.

“Mrrow.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

It’s when they pass one of those artsy crafts stores that things get interesting.

The place itself is nice looking, simple but with plenty of colorful tourist trap crap in the windows to stand out. Kuu’s more interested in the guy sweeping up outside the door, at least that’s why he’s jumping out of Jyugo’s arms and rubbing up against the guy’s leg.

“Kuu?” He says in question, magenta eyes widening at the sight of the cat, blue hair bouncing as he kneels to pet the fuzzball, “What are you doing here?”

Upon noticing Jyugo’s feet, the wimp squeals as he scoops Kuu up.

“Wh-Who are you?!” He questions, “Why do you have Ku- _OHMYGOD! CAT BURGLAR!”_ And with that, he’s running back into the store. After he trips, cries and gets up while Kuu just doesn’t care.

Wow. First day out of prison and he’s already been falsely accused. Outside life really is pretty fucking biased.

And he lost Hajime’s cat.

Okay, that leaves him two options: Try and convince a hysterical stranger he’s not a kidnapper or explain what happened to Hajime.

“Um…” He calls as he knocks on the door, “Can I have Kuu back, I’m not a cat burglar.”

_“I’m calling the police!”_

_Shit!_

“C’mon, do I _look_ like a creep to you?!”

_“You have messy hair, wrinkled clothes, bags under your eyes and you’re wearing sandals in September!”_

“…Got me there.”

Their honestly pathetic standoff is broken up by Kuu pawing at the door.

“Mrrrow?” He says in confusion, wanting to get back to Jyugo.

“Kuu?” The hysterical guy asks, “Why are you…oh.”

Opening the door slightly, he whimpers, “Are you…are you the boy Hajime picked up?”

Eyes widening at the mention of Hajime, Jyugo finally says, “Do you know him?”

Opening the door all the way, the blushing wimp twiddles his fingers and nervously tells him, “Well, um…He’s…We know each other annnnnddd he told me that-I’MSOSORRY!” He finishes, bowing.

Now, Jyugo knows that he should tell him that it’s okay, it was a mistake, but…

_“You will be.”_

…there’s just something about watching this guy squirm that’s hilarious.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sitting in Seitarou(as the wimp introduced himself when Jyugo finally took pity on him and quit pretending to be a serial killer)’s shop being served tea and red bean cakes, despite saying he didn’t have to but Seitarou insisted, Kuu playing with a mouse on a string, is not where he expected his day to go. Though, to be fair, he really wasn’t sure what he was expecting to happen.

“I have to admit,” Seitarou says thoughtfully, “I never figured Hajime of all people would take in a child, especially an inmate.” Squeaking at the possible offense he just said, he quickly tries to cover, “N-Not that there’s anything _wrong_ with being an inmate, I mean other than the fact you committed a crime, I mean! I’m sure plenty of inmates are really nice people that just made a mistake! I know some wonderful people that used to be in prison!”

“…Okay…” Jyugo eventually says as he takes a sip of tea, “Well, I know a couple of cool guys, so you’re not wrong.” Taking a bite of the sweet, he finds the taste and texture fluffy and enjoyable. “Huh. These are good. Tea’s nice too.”

“Oh, thank you!” Seitarou rejoices, freakin’ glowing in appreciation and _Shit, this guy’s pretty,_ Jyugo thinks with a light blush. _I wish Uno was here. It’s fun watching him get jealous._

Looking at the walls, he sees…wait, is that…

“That painting over there’s kind of…colorful.” He says gesturing to the small piece on the left wall, made up of blocky pink, blue and orange flames in the shape of a heart.

“Oh, that one?” Seitarou catches on, “That one’s a local artist submission, it was made by a boy around your age. He called it, _‘Gay Flames of Super Cool Terrorism and Burning Himbo Souls Against Evil Racist Government Jerks.’”_ Chuckling, he adds, “He’s definitely a strange one!”

“Huh,” Jyugo hums in agreement, “Honestly, it reminds of this movie a friend of mine wanted to see. Wonder if he ever did…” He muses, looking to the side.

“I’m sure he probably did!” Seitarou reassures him, “But I think you should be heading home soon, it’s not a good idea to worry Hajime and Hitoshi with you not being there when they get back.”

Sighing in agreement, Jyugo gets up with a, “Got it, thanks for the snacks.” Scooping up Kuu, he begins to head towards the door, stopping to regard the painting again.

“Yeah, Nico would have loved that.”

“Huh?!” Seitarou gets out, but Jyugo’s too caught in his thoughts to notice.

“Later!” He calls back, not listening to Seitarou’s pleas to wait, bell jingling as he walks out.

_Ring!_

_Shut!_

“…Nico?”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Walking back into the neighborhood, Jyugo and Kuu enjoy the nice, quiet, calm tranquility of an empty neighborhood. Nothing to make a sound but his footsteps on the ground, leaves fluttering down from the trees, birds chirping…

“YOUNG MAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!”

…And some crazy dude coming RIGHT AT HIM!!!!!!!!

_BOOM!_

And now he’s dangling from Crazy’s fist, trying to free himself but Crazy’s made of freakin’ iron.

“What’s your problem, man?!” Jyugo demands.

“Shouldn’t you be at school?!” Crazy ignores him, “A Japanese man must be well-educated as well as he is strong! You need to put more thought into your education!”

Pausing in his struggles, Jyugo turns his head to meet Crazy’s eyes and say, “Sch…ool? That thing? I don’t do that!”

“What?! That is ridiculous!”

“Well then take it up with Hajime, apparently he’s in charge of me now!”

“Hajime Sugoroku?” Crazy asks, puzzled, “What is your relation to him, young man?”

“He called it ‘adoption,’ I think? I dunno, dude!”

Blinking in surprise, Crazy puts him down.

“My, oh my!” The freak says to himself, “This…is not something I ever thought I would hear! Of all people, I never thought _he_ would end up adopting a child! Perhaps I’ve misjudged him…”

Seeing how he’s being ignored, Jyugo decides to head off with a, “Okay, see you ‘round.”

“Wait!”

Turning back to the weirdo, slightly unnerved by the huge smile on his face, Jyugo responds with a, “Yeah?”

“If you would not mind,” the huge guy starts, “May I please have a few moments with the small sir, I require his assistance!”

“The who?” Jyugo asks in confusion.

To this, Kuu jumps out of his arms and stops in front of Crazy, greeting him with a clearly habitual, “Mrrow.”

“Sir!” Crazy greets with a salute. “I am once again in need of your expertise!”

“…The fuck?” Jyugo eventually mutters.

“Watch that potty mouth!” Crazy demands.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Yamato, as Crazy calls himself, is a neighbor of Hajime’s that volunteers with the neighborhood watch.

“So why do you need Kuu’s help?” Jyugo asks as they walk to the Godai residence.

“Ah!” Yamato responds, “I am in need of his assistance to find my way home!”

“…You can’t find your own house?”

“No, I cannot!”

“How long have you lived here?”

“Seven years!”

“…”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“Alright, Kuu wants us to take a left.”

“Of course!”

“Wait, no! Your _other_ left!”

“Oh!”

“Go in the direction Kuu is going!”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“We are here!”

“…”

“Is something wrong?”

“This…is the house you grabbed me in front of.”

“…You are right!”

“We just walked around the neighborhood, for two hours.”

“Yes! I have been practicing!”

_FWAP!_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The rest of the Godai family seems to have enough sanity to compensate for Yamato.

“Why did you go to prison?” His incredibly judgmental daughter asks, eyes narrowed while he holds Kuu, “Are you a delinquent?”

“Nadeshiko!” Navarin scolds, “No ask personal question! Very rude!”

“Breaking and entering,” Jyugo responds without a care, “Then I just kept adding on to my sentence ‘cause I kept breakin’ out.”

“Are you _sure_ you’re safe to be around? Can we trust you to look after Mr. Kuu?”

“Look kid, you’re not taking him away from me. I know that I’ve only had Kuu for a day and a half but if anything happened to him I would kill everyone in this room and then myself.”

“…Okay.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“I really am surprised,” Yamato says just as Jyugo’s about to walk out, “This really doesn’t seem like something Mr. Sugoroku would do.”

Shrugging, Jyugo can’t seem to think of a decent response.

“But,” Yamato says with a smile, a much gentler one than his earlier ones, “I’m sure whatever reason he has is a good one.”

Unsure how to respond, Jyugo awkwardly just says goodbye as he and Kuu walk out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Entering back in through the window, Jyugo and Kuu walk back down to the living room and collapse onto the sofa with a huff.

“Is this place some sort of private community to keep the weirdos away from everyone else?” He asks, half-serious.

“Mrrow,” Kuu says dismissively.

Well, at least they can enjoy some peace and quiet before-

“We’re home!”

He’s not even surprised.

“Yo,” Jyugo greets, turning his head to see the brothers enter the house.

“How was your day Mr. Jyugo?” Hitoshi asks as he slips off his shoes.

 _Well,_ Jyugo thinks to himself, _I broke out of your house, found out the business owners here are weirdos, got accused of kidnapping and was then dragged around by a psycho for two hours to get him home._

_So…_

“Eh,” he shrugs, “It was okay.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Entering the apartment, Seitarou’s mind is elsewhere.

A cheery, “Welcome home!” greets him as he enters.

“Sorry I’m late,” he apologizes, “I had a customer who just couldn’t make up their mind and I really didn’t want to tell them we closed ten minutes ago.”

“It’s okay, Seitarou-chan!” He gets in reassurance, “Going above and beyond for customers is why you’re the best store owner hero in all of the land!”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Seitarou says in slight embarrassment as he finishes taking off his shoes. “But thank you,” he says in gratitude as he pats the boy’s head.

“Yay! Seitarou-chan’s Special Head Pat Technique! I love it!”

Smiling fondly at the child, Seitarou says, “You can have as many as you want, Nico.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyugo and Kuu meet more of the eccentric characters in town. Some are cool, and some are...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I was caught up in writing another story and I was lost in a state of constant fixation with it, but I managed to form a plot for this chapter after I took some time to think. I also have an update for how this story will continue at the end of the chapter, so please read the end note. Thank you!

Over the next couple of days, a routine formed.

Get up, see Hajime and Hitoshi off, go out the window with Kuu, take a walk, go back to Hajime’s place.

Pretty simple, but he can’t complain. Beats being stuck in a cell with nothing but your thoughts and Kuu’s good company.

Be better if the guys were here.

But, they’re not. So, whatever.

…

…Yeah, whatever.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

While they’re out today, Jyugo gets caught up in his head for a bit until he bumps into someone’s back.

And promptly falls onto his ass, Kuu leaping off in an attempt to save his own furry hide.

That cat is quick.

“Ouch, shit!” He groans, rubbing the back of his head while Kuu puts his paws on his chest and meows at him in worry. Lifting the cat into his hands, he gives the fuzzball a reassuring smile. “I’m okay, Kuu.” He reassures with a bounce.

Rising to his feet, he just now notices the shadow of the other person is taking up the sidewalk square behind him.

And the one Jyugo’s on.

And the one behind that one.

And some of the road.

Along with the front of the store.

Looking up…Well damn.

He’s facing a mountain of back.

Uno always said that if he ever ran into a guy like that, he should scream, “Sorry, sorry! PLEASE DON’T KILL ME!” And run away with his arms flailing until he can find a bush or an alley to hide in.

But, since he’s gone and took all of Jyugo’s interest in keeping himself alive with him…

Poke.

“Hey, uh…’Scuse me?”

The giant turns in acknowledgement and WOW, the front’s more intimidating than the back. Scar on his eye, narrowed eyes in a stony glare, a chest with pecs bigger than Jyugo’s head…

“Hey, I bumped into you, I’m sorry man.” Jyugo tells the giant, looking up into his eyes as far back as he can crane his neck.

The giant looks over his slim, weak body that he could easily snap in two…

And nods, releasing a grunt of understanding.

“I wasn’t paying attention,” Jyugo continues, “I’ll try to be more careful next time.”

The giant nods again before stopping midway and focusing on Jyugo’s eyes.

“Uhh…something wrong?” He asks, slightly concerned, an eyebrow raised.

“…”

“Dude?”

Blinking, the big guy seems to remember he was in the middle of a semi-conversation and blushes slightly in embarrassment (which is oddly…cute?). Shaking his head in “No,” he turns his attention to Jyugo’s…waist?

“Okay man,” Jyugo says in slight annoyance, “I’m trying not to rush to any conclusions, but the long intense stares are making you look kinda creepy.”

The giant again shakes his head and- Hey! What?!

Okay, it would appear Jyugo’s being kidnapped, tucked under the big guy’s arm, the giant walking into the building they were in front of.

…Probably should have listened to the little Uno voice in the back of his head.

“Hey Kuu?” Jyugo calls to the cat. “I’m being kidnapped. Can you like, get someone?”

“Mrrow.” Kuu denies, trotting behind them, giving a purr of approval when he shares a look with the giant.

Man.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

So, apparently his kidnapper has a restaurant.

It’s a small place, but it’s clean and the food smells good.

After they got here, the big guy plopped him down onto a chair before going to the back. Kuu then hopped back onto Jyugo’s lap, nuzzling his chest.

“Are you seriously gonna try the whole cute and cuddly schtick after you just stood by and watched me get abducted?” Jyugo asks, slightly annoyed.

“Mrrow,” Kuu sounds, indifferent to anything but affection.

“…You’re lucky you’re cute.”

That plus scratching behind Kuu’s ear and along his neck gets him a purr.

They stay like that for awhile before a plate and drink’s put in front of him.

Blinking in surprise, he turns to see the big guy again with an expectant look on his face.

“Do,” Jyugo starts to ask, “You want me to eat that?”

Nod.

Kuu then proceeds to blink in the big guy’s direction, which immediately rewards him with a kitty bowl full of treats in a seemingly routine fashion.

“So you two know each other?” He asks the cat he lifts up to make eye contact with.

“Mrow.”

“And when were you gonna tell me?”

“Mrow.”

_Little stinker._

Turning his face back to the huge guy, he says in a remorseful tone, “I don’t have any money, dude.”

Shake.

“Huh?”

The big guy gestures to the food with his head.

“You…want me to eat…”

Nod.

“…And not pay?”

Nod.

“…Wow.” Jyugo blinks before smiling at the giant, “You’re a really nice guy, aren’t you?”

Not getting a direct answer, he starts eating, not seeing the blush spread across the huge guy’s face.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

After the meal, Shiro (as he heard one of the waiters call him) returns holding a sleeping fat white cat.

“Oh,” Jyugo says, “Are they yours?”

Nod.

The white cat wakes up at that, drowsily cracking open it’s…oh.

It has the different eye color thing too.

“So…you brought me here to meet your cat?”

Nod.

“Okay,” he says, a smile forming on his lips as he strokes it’s head.

“Hi, I’m Jyugo.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

After the meet and greet with Haku (as one of the kitchen staff told him) him and Kuu made on their merry way, passing by that gym that’s also apparently a shelter for howler monkeys.

And walks into a board that appeared out of nowhere.

And promptly lands on his ass again, hand squeezing his slightly bleeding nose.

Great. More head trauma.

“What the hell?!” He hears yelled at him. “Watch where you’re going, idiot!”

“Okay, sorry man!” He gripes as he comes face to face with a guy about his height that looks about two seconds from blowing a gasket.

“Oh, you’re sorry?!” The guy says sarcastically.

“Uh, yeah, I just said I was!”

“Well that’s not good enough!” The monkey screeching guy declares. “I don’t like your tone, brat!”

“Well it’s the one you’re getting, dude!”

“Kyaaah!” The guy screeches, pulling at his hair before leveling a glare at Jyugo. “Get your ass inside! I’m gonna teach you discipline so hard you’ll never forget it!”

“…Wha-”

“I’M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!”

“Umm…no.”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN ‘NO?!’”

“I mean I’m not gonna fight you.”

“OH YES YOU ARE, I SAID SO!”

“You’re not in charge of me!”

“How old are you?!”

“Sixteen.”

“See?! You are a child and I am an adult-”

“Really?” Jyugo says with a snort.

“KYAAAGGGHHHH! FORGET INSIDE, WE’RE GOING NOW IDIOT!”

“Wait!” Jyugo cuts in, raising his hands up, Kuu hissing in support. “If I’m a kid and you’re an adult, then won’t you go to jail for beating a up a minor?!”

“…”

“…”

“…Aaaagggghhhh, damn it!” Monkey Man screeches, sinking to the ground and striking the pavement.

And splitting it open.

“…Nice to meet you.” Jyugo says before lifting Kuu into his hands. “See you around, sorry for walking into your thing!” He says before running away.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Grumbling, Jyugo mutters curses to himself once they got a safe distance away from the monkey man.

“Stupid…jerky, mmph!” He pouts. “I’d like to see him try that shit if Rock were here.” Nodding his head, he continues, “Yeah, Rock would kick his ass!”

“Mrrow?” Kuu asks in confusion.

“Have I seriously not told you about Rock?”

“Mrrow.” Kuu confirms with a shake of his head.

“Oh. Well,” he begins, staring up into the sky. “He’s a pretty simple guy. He likes food, fighting and cute pets.”

“Mrrow?”

“Yes,” Jyugo says while rolling his eyes and smiling, “Like you.” He says with a boop to the cat’s nose.

“Mrrow!”

“You’d love him, Kuu.”

_I liked being around him._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“So,” Jyugo starts at dinner that night. “Is this town a…” He trails off, trying to find the right words. “A… _special_ one?”

“What do you mean by that?” Hajime asks.

“You know, like…” Raking his head for an answer, he goes with, “Like how there’s neighborhoods for rich people, or ones for smart people, you know.” He manages to finish.

“You mean like a private community?” Hitoshi suggests.

“Yeah! Like that!”

One for crazy people.

“No,” Hitoshi says, “This is a pretty ordinary town.” Pouting and resting his face on his hands, he mumbles, “Nothing exciting ever happens here.”

“And that’s the way I like it,” Hajime shuts him down.

“Hmph!”

“…”

What the hell do these people find exciting?!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

He should tell him.

But it’s not his business.

But he has a right to know.

He’ll find out when the time is right.

But he’s been so worried.

Perhaps…

_Slam!_

“Man,” Rock yawns as he stretches, mumbling, “That shift kicked my ass.” Looking up, he meets Shiro’s gaze. “Hey Shiro!” He greets enthusiastically. “Get the stove warmed up, I’m ready for some dinner!”

Nodding, Shiro starts to head to the back.

“D’awww!” He hears Rock coo from behind him. “Have you been a good boy, Haku? Do you want some treats? I bet you do!”

He’ll wait for the right time. Until then, dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After some consideration, I have decided to give myself a minimum of one chapter per month with this story. If I am in a higher state of creativity and focus, I will do more, but I have many other projects that I wish to work on along with this fic. Thank you for your understanding, and I hope you will wait for the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another kidnapping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long, I was really distracted! I promise I will try to update more often!

He got kidnapped again.

Things are different, though, his last kidnapper didn’t talk.

“And over here,” the really loud guy with sunglasses who doesn’t seem to know how to stop smiling continues like he didn’t just grab a guy and a cat off the street, “Is a coat closet!”

This one doesn’t seem to know how to stop talking.

“Cool,” Jyugo says without enthusiasm.

“C’mon!” The loon admonishes, “Lighten up! Not everyday you get a free tour of a radio station!”

“Not everyday I get kidnapped either.”

“You’re not kidnapped!” The loudmouth brushes off with a flick of his hand. “You’re just spendin’ the day with Uncle Micchan!”

“Why?”

Gasping while still smiling, the loud guy retorts, _“Because I’m the life of the party!”_ He declares into a microphone he pulled out of nowhere, making Jyugo cover his ears, Kuu doing the same with his paws.

Okay, two options here:

  1. Stay here and potentially go deaf.
  2. Leave and be bored.



…

“Okay.” He tells Uncle Micchan.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“As the boss,” Uncle Micchan says as they walk down the hall, “It’s my job to make sure everyone’s havin’ a good time! Do you know why?” He quizzes, turning on his heel effortlessly.

Realizing he’s talking to him, Jyugo manages to get out, “Be…cause you’re a nice person?”

Gasping happily and placing a hand over his heart, Uncle Micchan lifts Jyugo (and Kuu on Jyugo’s shirt) into his arms and swings them around squealing, “Aww! You’re such a little sweetie, why didn’t you come see Uncle Micchan sooner?!”

“Because I don’t like getting kidnapped, I think?” Jyugo suggests.

“Aww!” Uncle Micchan coos as he drops Jyugo on his ass, Kuu jumping off preemptively. “But still EEEAAAUUUUGGGHHHH!” He denies with his arms crossed into an X. “You’re wrong!”

“Okay.”

“The reason I try and keep things lively…” Uncle Micchan says with a devious smirk as he walks backwards with his arms behind his back.

“… _IS BECAUSE I DON’T WANNA GET BORED!”_ He declares as he starts blowing an air horn with one hand and uses the other to pilot a segway he pulled out of nowhere throughout the halls, making the workers panic and run to try and avoid him while Jyugo and Kuu cover their ears. Papers are thrown, swears are shouted, middle fingers are lifted, a box of donuts is thrown into the air but another person manages to catch it at the expense of their paperwork.

Priorities. 

This goes on for about five minutes until Uncle Micchan manages to crash into a wall and fall down.

“See?” The man asks from where he’s slumped on the floor. “Now don’t my charming acts of slight mischief just seem to liven the place up?”

“…Sure.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The tour itself, not that bad. The building’s pretty cool to look at and he doesn’t understand half the stuff Uncle Micchan’s talking about but he admires just how detailed he gets into it.

Sure, all the technology and work stuff goes over his head, but his kidnapper just looks so excited he can’t help but start to feel the same.

He kinda reminds him of Uno.

Jumping around, going on about stuff he doesn’t understand, teasing in that asshole way that isn’t too much asshole.

…

Wonder what Uno’s up to now…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

While they sit in a recording booth, their conversation gets interrupted when Uncle Micchan’s phone goes off.

While he loudly tries to make conversation with the caller who clearly wants none of it, Jyugo thinks he hears the kidnapper say “Hajime” a few times.

So he knows Hajime? Or is it some other Hajime or…

“Hmph!” Uncle Micchan smile-pouts as he walks back over and reclaims his seat with a spin. “That gorilla sure is cold, y’know?!”

“Yeah.” Jyugo agrees.

“Damn straight! And if he don’t start givin’ me the appreciation I deserve, then mm-mm! I ain’t gonna help him with anythin’ else!”

“Oka-”

“Aw, who am I kiddin’?! I’d take the fall and help him hide the body if he needed me to! _Because I am the greatest BFF in the world!”_ He sings into the microphone that’s suddenly in his hands.

“…Cool.”

“Mrrow.” Kuu agrees as he looks at a takeout menu.

So he’s Hajime’s best friend.

…

Hajime has friends?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

While they eat lunch, Hajime busts in.

“The next time you want to open your big mouth about the pie-” he threatens at most likely Uncle Micchan before stopping and blinking at Jyugo and Kuu in surprise.

“HAJIMEEEEEEEE!” “’Sup?” And “Mrrow.” Greet him.

“What the hell is he doing here?!” The scarred man demands as he makes his way over to them.

“I work here!” Mitsuru explains cheerfully.

“Not you, him!”

“He likes tuna!”

“Mrrow!” Kuu confirms.

“You know who I’m talking about, Mitsuru!” Hajime growls, his already limited patience growing thinner.

“He kidnapped me,” Jyugo answers as he takes a sip of his drink.

“What?!”

“Jyujyu!” Uncle Micchan complains.

“Uncle Micchan pulled me off the street and brought me here.” Jyugo clarifies.

“What the hell did you just call him?!”

“He told me to call him Uncle Micchan.”

“Why?!”

“Because he told me to.”

“You say it like you don’t want to!” Uncle Micchan complains.

“Do you even know what an uncle is?!” Hajime ignores as he rounds on Jyugo.

“…That’s not his name?”

_BANG!_

Man, Hajime really likes hitting his head on stuff.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“So you have been sneaking out,” Hajime starts after just about making a hole in the wall, “Everyday since you got here?” He asks with fury coming straight out of his mouth.

“Yup,” Jyugo confirms.

“And you let him?” Hajime turns to Kuu.

“Mrrow,” Kuu admits without a hint of guilt.

“And I,” Uncle Mi- Mitsuru interjects, “Bought lunch!”

_BAMMM!_

Hajime quiets him with a fist landing on his head.

“Wait…” Jyugo interjects.

Gaining everyone’s attention, Jyugo asks, “So Hitoshi’s first name isn’t ‘Uncle?’”

_BAMMM!_

“Why the hell would you think that?!”

“I thought ‘Hitoshi’ was a nickname!”

“How dumb are you?!”

“SHUT UP!!!!”

“Oh whatever,” Hajime grumbles, “Just- Come on, we’re leaving.”

“I don’t feel like it,” Jyugo shoots back, crossing his arms and lifting a leg onto another in defiance.

Hajime growls.

Mitsuru hits the record button.

Kuu eats another bite of tuna.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tossing Jyugo into the car, Hajime slips into the driver’s seat and grumbles while he puts on his seatbelt, Jyugo doing the same while rubbing the back of his head.

“I told you,” Hajime grits out, “You couldn’t just leave whenever you wanted.”

“Yeah,” Jyugo says back, “But you didn’t say I couldn’t go out and come back later.”

“Oooh,” Mitsuru says from the back seat, munching on popcorn. “Loophole.”

“Mrrow.” Kuu agrees.

“What the hell are you doing here?!” Hajime demands as he turns his head to see the uninvited guest, Jyugo following suit.

“I can’t let quality entertainment like this pass me by!” Mitsuru defends. Around another mouthful of popcorn he says, “This is my new daytime soap!”

_FWAM!_

And Mitsuru’s kicked out of the car before it drives off.

Then comes back to throw his popcorn at his head.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_“Well maybe if you just-”_

_“Do not take his side!”_

_“I’m not trying to, I just think we should try to understand each other instead of just getting mad!”_

_“Oh, and just let him get away with whatever he wants, great plan!”_

_“You’re. Not. Listening!”_

If this keeps us, Jyugo’s going to have a migraine.

Looking at Kuu, he can see he won’t be the only one.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Spinning around in his chair, Mitsuru smirks to himself.

Ooh, Hajime has made things interesting.

And Jyujyu seems like someone that’ll bring some interesting times with him.

Oooooooh…some exciting days are gonna be coming!

_Knock-knock!_

“Come on in!”

“Sorry I’m late,” the intern apologizes as he hands Mitsuru his coffee, “Shop was crazy packed, Micchan. Plus side,” they continue with a smirk, “The cute barista definitely knows my name!”

“Mm-hmm.” Mitsuru hums as he takes a sip, “So that’s why you were late?”

“Yeah.”

“And not so you could score a little extra cabbage playin’ poker with those little troublemakers in the alley?” Mitsuru asks knowingly, looking at the bulge in their pocket.

“…Heh,” Uno chuckles, “Nothing gets past you, huh Micchan?”

Oh, things are going to get wild around here.

Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is shorter than the others, but I hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authority only makes rebellion grow; or, Jyugo is too bored for his own good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! A lot came up this month, but the next chapters should be coming sooner! Please enjoy!

“Mr. Jyugo,” Hitoshi starts after Hajime finally quit yelling (to get a glass of water that he’s sipping while glaring, vein on his smooth head throbbing) and they’ve sat down at the table. “We’re not angry-”

“I AM!” Hajime cuts in.

Grumbling a bit, Hitoshi continues, “We’re just worried about you; it’s not safe to go out on the streets by yourself, something could happen and you could get hurt.”

“Is this because of the monkey that wanted to kill me?” Jyugo asks.

“What?”

“Oh, sorry. Was it all the kidnappings?”

“…What?”

“That time I almost got arrested for kidnapping Kuu?”

“...” Hitoshi just squints his eye at that.

“Okay.” Jyugo says awkwardly. “So none of that.”

“W…Wha…”

“What the hell have you been doing?!” Hajime demands angrily, holding Jyugo’s shirt in his fist.

“Walking,” Jyugo tells him without concern.

“Oh, you think you’re being cute?!”

“Eh, 5/10.”

“AAAHHHH!”

“Okay!” Hitoshi pipes up. “Focus!” Taking a breath, he starts again, “Mr. Jyugo, I’m sorry, but you cannot just wander around town, it’s too dangerous!”

“But I’m bored,” Jyugo defends.

“How is that a good excuse?!” Hajime roars.

“I dunno,” Jyugo shrugs.

“AAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!” Hajime screams, giving up on words as he headbutts the wall, a sickening crack resounding after it.

Pulling the crack is in the wall while Hajime’s head is fine.

…

Just what the hell is this guy made of?

And why did Jyugo think it was a good idea to piss him off?

Oh yeah. He was bored.

“Mrrrowww…” Kuu yawns, the yelling waking him up briefly from his nap. Deciding that the stupid human conversation isn’t worth his concern, he goes back to the land of nod.

Jyugo envies him.

“DON’T YOU JUST GO NAPPING WITHOUT A CARE IN THE WORLD, YOU’RE IN TROUBLE TOO!”

“Meeow,” Kuu says back, fixing a calm look at Hajime.

“…Damn it,” Hajime mutters, unable to stay mad at that face.

“Am I off the hook too?” Jyugo chances.

“Hell no!”

“…That’s fair.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

After a lot of discussion, yelling, arguing, compromising and more yelling, going out into the streets by yourself is now a no-no.

Apparently Kuu does not count as a real chaperone. Even if Jyugo thinks Kuu is the smartest person in the house.

Voicing that thought gets him a smack upside the head, then a consideration before a confession that he’s probably right.

Damn.

So he’s stuck here.

…

Bored. So bored.

Ugh, it’s waiting for release day all over again.

Except he has zero motivation to get through it with.

It’s not like he promised the guys anything about this. Except, not going back to jail.

What’s so wrong with jail anyway? Things were simple in there.

How’s it so different from here? You always got someone telling what to do and all you really need to worry about is food and sleep.

Ugh, it doesn’t make sense.

…

What is he supposed to do now?

What is he supposed to live for?

Did he ever have anything to live for in the first pla-

Okay, time to move.

Heading to the window and- wow. Did Hajime really think a lock would work?

Quickly unlocking it and tossing it to the side, he pulls the window up when a paw lands on his foot.

“Mrrow,” Kuu says in warning.

“C’mon,” Jyugo tries to reason. “Can you honestly tell me you’re not bored out of your mind just staying in here?”

“Mrrow.”

“Oh, so Hajime’s the boss of you? I thought you were in charge.”

“…”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

“Well,” Seitarou says from across the table. “Maybe you just need to sit down and talk to him.” When Hajime opens his mouth to argue, he meekly interrupts, “And yelling doesn’t count. Sorry.”

Sighing, Hajime scrubs over his face. “You sound just like Hitoshi.”

“Well, I know when I took Nico in it was a little hard at first. He was a little nervous about everything, and well, so was I, but once we actually started just talking about how we felt, things got a lot better.”

“If you and Hitoshi try to take me to another seminar about being emotionally open, you know what I’ll do.”

Pouting, Seitarou crosses his arms and looks to the side. “You could at least give it a chance.”

“I like not being open with people.” Hajime argues. “Less material to use against me in case someone wants to piss me off.”

“People wouldn’t want to piss you off so much if you were more open!” Seitarou shoots back.

“Look, my house, my call.”

“Hmph!”

“You don’t like it, not my problem.”

After a brief second of silence, Seitarou suggests, “Maybe I could bring Nico over? I feel like it might help if-”

“No.” Hajime dismisses.

“But they’d be so happy to see each other! I think seeing a familiar face would really help him with adjusti-”

_BAM!_

Hajime’s jumped to his feet, head turned concerningly fast to the window.

Where Jyugo finally notices him and waves, Kuu meowing from the boy’s head what’s most likely a “Hello.”

“I’ll get you a to go box.” Seitarou sighs in resignation.

Hajime doesn’t even respond, running outside and screaming to the heavens in rage. Seitarou sees Jyugo notice, eyes widening in realization and presumably say, “Oh crap!” Taking off, he’s trailed by Hajime.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jyugo tries to throw Hajime off his metaphorical and Kuu’s literal tail, but he’s like some sort of predator chasing his-

Oh, oh.

He’s a gorilla, so Jyugo must be…whatever gorillas eat, squirrels?

Yeah. It’s like that.

And, man, he is starting to lose energy.

A quick turn of the head shows that the same cannot be said about Hajime.

Crap.

Okay, think!

…

Damn it, thinking is not his strong suit!

Oh! Kuu might have a plan!

Looking down at the fuzzball in his arms, he sees him licking his own genitals.

…That might not help.

Why is Kuu doing that?

Focus! Being chased by a gorilla!

Okay, maybe-

_BAM!!!!!_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Being dragged to the car, Kuu held securely in Hajime’s free arm, Jyugo has the faint feeling that he might need to get used to this.

“What is wrong with you?!” Hajime roars, not sparing a glance at anyone else on the sidewalk watching the scene with a mix of confusion and guilty enjoyment.

“I was bored,” Jyugo explains.

“So that gives you the right to just ignore what someone tells you and do whatever you want?!”

“Yup.”

_BAM!_

“Ow!” Rubbing the back of his head, Jyugo complains, “Watch it, man!”

“You don’t have any rights!”

“Rude!”

“Shut up!”

Hmph.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The car ride back is tense.

For Hajime. Jyugo doesn’t really care.

“So,” Jyugo says after a silence. “What were you and Seitarou talking about?”

“…”

Okay.

From his lap, Kuu meows in boredom.

Hajime eventually says, “Does it just entertain to piss people off?”

Not even making eye contact, Jyugo shrugs, “Maybe.”

_HONK!_

How does Hajime not have head trauma?

“Okay,” Hajime starts. “Do you just want to go back to prison? Is that what you want?”

Surprised, Jyugo blinks before saying, “No.”

He made a promise.

He can’t do a lot of things, but he can try to keep it.

“Then why are you doing this?”

A little annoyed, Jyugo folds his arms and leans back into his seat with, “This is just how I entertain myself, man.”

“That attitude is what probably got you arrested in the first place.” Hajime judges.

“Uh, pretty sure it was the laws I broke.”

“Can you stop being a smart-ass for five goddamn seconds?!”

“Can you stop yelling for five seconds?!”

“I wouldn’t need to yell if you weren’t such a smart-ass!”

“I wouldn’t need to be a smart-ass if you didn’t yell!” 

Grunting, they both go silent for a second.

Jyugo eventually decides to ask, “If it’s such a hassle for you, why are you doing this?”

“Why are you asking this again?” Hajime says in exasperation.

“I asked you the same question when I moved in.” Jyugo snarks. “And if I don’t get an answer, why do you get one?”

“Because I’m in charge.”

The defiance in his system starts to dry out, enough that he can’t really see a point in arguing anymore.

Was there a point? Is there ever a point in anything he does?

…Eh. He’ll worry about that later.

“Whatever.” Jyugo eventually says, looking out the window.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Dragging him to the front door, Hajime’s surprised the door’s locked.

“How’d you lock this back, you don’t have a key?”

“I didn’t use the door,” Jyugo says simply.

“What?” Hajime says in confusion.

“I went out the window,” Jyugo says, hands behind his head.

“I put a lock on it!”

“Unlocked it.”

While Hajime tries to think to himself how he did that, he hears a creaking noise.

Turning his head around, he sees the front door’s open.

“You were taking too long,” Jyugo says nonchalantly, not noticing the stunned expression on Hajime’s face.

Hajime can try as hard as he wants, he can’t keep him locked in.

No one can, and no one ever will.

But then he sees a determined look in Hajime’s eyes, a desire to keep order.

He’s seen it on guards, wardens, prisons all over.

They lose it when he escapes.

_You are not going to win._

_I will contain you._

That intensity…that burning dark red…it makes him feel something he hasn’t had since him and the boys were on the run.

It’s like a part of him he thought he lost is back suddenly after leaving, something vital.

Jyugo smirks.

_Go ahead and try._


End file.
